


Remember This

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied mental illness, Mentions of medication, Multi, it's probably G but to be on the safe side let's go with t, poem, reasons why it's teen???, saso 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from SASO, which was just a self care tumblr post, but yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> I need more tsukkiyamayachi, because they're so good??????? Like there needs to be more fluff and cuteness for them, so this is my tiny contribution to the tag.

Twitching fingers flit over keyboards

Sending out worried texts of love

Two boyfriends in graduate school

So little time for breaks

Little time for love

 

Stretch; Flexible back

Sleep; Rested eyes, rested brain

Drink & Eat; Rejuvenated cells, ability to think

Meds; One less problem to worry about

 

Remember these things

They can be the difference between an A and a B

Between death and life

 

Remember these things

I love you

Fleeting good luck kisses

 

Lift your chin

You’ve studied for this

You can do anything you set your mind to

 

Remember this

For I am with you every step of the way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the tiny poem. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment and you could come talk to me on my tumblr at onewiththestarcult.


End file.
